1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mount storage device technology and more particularly, to a storage combination basket assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Either at home or in business place or office, various storage baskets are needed so that users can store different things. Optimal storage racks allow user to clearly see storage items from the front side or top side.
Storage baskets can be divided into fixed type and combination type. Fixed type storage baskets require a large packaging space and are not conducive to delivery. U.S. Pat. No. 8,807,353 discloses a bin that may universally mount to either of cross wires or cross bars in a retail merchandising environment. The bin has hooks and retainers projecting from the back wall of the receptacle to provide for the universal mount structure. However, hanging hooks on cross wires or cross bars cannot hold the bin steadily in place, and the bin can easily be forced to move front-back or left-right.